The Road Within
by DreamingMouse
Summary: This is set just after Final Fantasy X but way before X2, please R&R.Status: CompleteDisclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story!
1. Prologue

Prologue.

High Summoner Yuna stepped over some confetti and walked to the edge of the bridge, she looked down at the city of Bevelle and a sad smile crept on her lips. It had been two months since her battle with Sin, the last ever battle with that monster that would take place. But not everybody's story had a 100 happy ending, hers sure didn't. She had lost her father, her mother and of course the man she had loved with all of her heart. Tidus. Sighing Yuna brushed her light brown hair from her green eye, from the corner of her blue eye she saw something glitter and she turned her head to look. The celebrations below were still taking place and someone set off another firework, Yuna smiled and turned back to stare at the distance. Her eyes drifted over to the calm lands and her tears began to sting her eyes. Ten years ago she had stood in this exact spot, at almost the same hour and stared at the exact place, her father and many before him and died in those lands. The wind swept back into her hair and she sighed impatiently pulling it back out of her face, a hand touched her shoulder and she turned to look at her visitor.

"Lulu…how long have you been there?" She asked in a soft breezy voice, Lulu smiled at her sympathetically, one of her oldest friends Lulu had been like an older sister to Yuna as well as her former guardian.

"Long enough little one," she replied in her velvety voice her red eyes glittering sadly, "Wakka saw you come out here…we're worried about you."

"I'm OK…I…I still miss them that's all…"

"I know you miss…_him_ maybe before we go back…you should travel around a bit?"

"But aren't we expected back in Besaid?"

"Yuna we have the rest of our lives go now while you're still free…you know what to expect when you get back."

"OK….maybe I'll travel with Khimari to Mount Gagazet…then…"

"Go to the Farplanes?" Yuna nodded.

"Yes…I would like to see him again…I just hope I can get through Guadosalam with little trouble or preferably none." She smiled guiltily and turned back to look at the calm lands.

"You have nothing to feel guilty, Maester Seymour is better off on the Farplanes even his people would understand that." Lulu put a comforting arm around Yuna's slim shoulders and guided her back into the inn.

The inside of the inn was flashy, it bore the symbols of Yevon of which Yuna had heard the inn's owner talking about removing, the walls were a deep painted red and the floors where white marble with blue rugs. A small giggle came from one of the large velvet and oak armchairs that sat in front of a large fire. "Wakka let go! I'm ticklish!" The voice screamed in laughter, Yuna and Lulu smiled at each other hearing Rikku and Wakka laughing, there was once a time when Wakka refused to look at Rikku because of who she was.

"Hey Lu…we was just playing ya?" Wakka said grimacing at Lulu's frown, she laughed a deep throaty and laughed and kissed his cheek.

"There is no challenge in fooling you anymore," she sighed sitting on his lap and wrapping her pale arms around his tanned broad shoulders, "it's too easy." Yuna felt her heart twist as Wakka kissed Lulu tenderly, it wasn't that she was jealous of Lulu - like Lulu was practically her older sister she saw Wakka as her older brother - it was just she missed Tidus, she was already missing the future they should have had together. Rikku sensing Yuna's sadness squeezed her arm and said in her over chirpy voice.

"Cheer up Yunie, turn that frown upside down." Yuna smiled down at the young fifteen year old girl, her blond hair tumbled around her shoulders as she pulled the clips out of it her green eyes sparkling with life and amusement.

"I will I'm just going to go to bed now anyway." She replied yawning, everyone nodded sadly and said their goodnights watching as the troubled young woman left the room.

"It's hard for her…" Lulu said sadly, her soft slim fingers lacing through Wakka's thick calloused ones. "Losing Tidus so soon after they came round to their feelings…I sometimes think we helped to keep them apart longer…"

"How?" Rikku asked through a yawn, she sank back into the large comfy chair and tucked her slender legs beneath her.

"We warned him not to interrupt with her pilgrimage," Wakka said, "but Lu you know what Yuna is like…we told her off for wanting to become a Summoner we tried practically everything we could to stop her…look what happened. She will always follow her heart, no matter what anyone says so stop blaming yourself." He looked over at Rikku about to say something else but saw that the girl had already fallen asleep.

"She's cute when she's asleep, not talking." Lulu joked standing up and brushing a lock of hair from the girls eyes, Wakka stretched and stood up also.

"Ya…but you know…I hope our kids will be like her…" Lulu looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled; Wakka walked over to the two and lifted Rikku's small body up from the chair. Lulu opened the doors for him as he carried the small sleeping teenager to her room and laid her on her bed. "She's so peaceful…"

"Please stop," Lulu smiled coming up behind him, "you'll get broody."

"I know." He turned and kissed her but a small guilty thought crept into his mind. "Hey Lu…maybe we should tone it done in front of Yuna…you know what I'm saying ya?"

"Ya." Lulu smiled falling asleep as her head hit the pillow. "I do."

_Yuna walked along the silver bridge with its red stripes sadly, a bunch of roses clutched in her hands. _Why am I doing this?_ She asked herself biting the inside of her cheek, _I don't even like him let alone love him._ She pushed the thoughts to the back of her head telling herself she was marrying him for the good of Spira, these people needed something to cheer about and as long as Yuna hid what she really felt then people would be happy. She reached the middle section of the Bevelle bridge just as Seymour did, he was dressed in blue robes and flanked by four temple monks just as she was. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she saw him smile at her through the long white veil, she clutched the roses harder so hard now she could feel the juice leak from the stems, she could feel a coppery taste in her mouth as she realised she was still biting the inside of the cheek. Something was wrong now she knew it, something was missing as her and Seymour began to climb the stairs to the awaiting Maester Mika, something had changed. This hadn't happened the first time. _First time? _Yuna thought in confusion, then it came to her she was only dreaming. But why would she dream something like this after such a long period? She looked over at Seymour and noticed that his robes began to sway a pyrefly flew in front of her eyes, another one followed and soon she was surrounded by more of them, Yuna reached for her Summoner's rod that she had hid before the wedding but before she could send them she was woken up by a scream._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One.

Khimari was the first one to charge into Yuna's room, his spear clutched in one furry paw while he knocked her door over with his free one. "Yuna!" He roared, he looked over at her bed and dropping his spear sat her up, she was still screaming, a scream mixed with anguish, pain, fear, it didn't sound anything like her. Her eyes snapped open, she was still screaming and she clutched Khimari's arm as her body convulsed. Wakka, Rikku and Lulu followed in hot pursuit and they crowded around trying to silence the screaming Summoner.

"Lulu, use your magic!" Wakka cried over the screams, Lulu nodded and closed her eyes calling her magic to her, she tried to put a sleeping spell on Yuna but nothing worked.

"Let me." Rikku grumbled, she thought she was dreaming, she grabbed Yuna's face in one of her hands and slapped her older cousin with the other. It seemed to work as the older girls blue eye and green eye snapped shut along with her mouth and she fell back onto her bed.

"I'm not sure if that was the right thing ya?" Wakka said feeling slightly edgy. "Seemed…sorta violent."

"That…wasn't Yuna." Khimari growled, three pairs of eyes looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well I guess we gotta wait for her to wake up ya?" Wakka asked making himself comfortable on the floor next to the bed; the others joined him only Khimari stayed standing looking down at Yuna. He had known her the longest, ever since the calm ten years ago when a dying man had told him to take the daughter of High Summoner Braska to the isle of Besaid, he had remained with the girl and grown to think of her as a friend, one of his only friends he had, had in his lonely Ronso life.

It was hours before Yuna finally woke up again, she opened her eyes and turned onto her side and was greeted by the back of Khimari's blue furry head, she gently pinched his white ponytail and tugged it gently, when he turned his head she gave a small smile. "I'm sorry about earlier." She whispered trying not to wake the others up. "I couldn't stop screaming…all I felt was this…pain and suffering, it was horrible…"

"It wasn't Yuna's voice." Khimari growled sadly, Yuna smiled and sat up stretching.

"Should we wake them up? They'll miss their boat…" Khimari stared at her he lifted his thick white eyebrows. "I'm not going back to Besaid yet…I don't think I'm ready to face everybody." A small groan came from the foot of the bed and Yuna watched as a small hand, then a blonde head appeared from the floor.

"You OK now Yunie?" Rikku asked through a yawn, Yuna nodded and stood up to give her cousin a thankful hug.

"I'm gonna go change and pack my bags," Rikku said pulling some clips out of her pocket and pinning her blonde mane back up, she stepped over Lulu and Wakka and skipped to her room. Wakka and Lulu followed a few minutes later leaving Khimari and Yuna alone for a while.

"May I travel back with you to Mount Gagazet?" Yuna asked shyly, Khimari smiled his catty smile and nodded.

"Khimari go pack now." Yuna nodded and said she would do the same, when Khimari left she hugged her knees and rested her head on them, the dream was still fresh in her mind and so was the pain and suffering she had felt.

"What's going on?" She murmured to herself standing to pack, why did she have a dream of a wedding that took place months ago? Why did she dream of the pyreflies, feeling their sadness and anguish? She didn't know but she vowed she wouldn't return to Besaid until she did.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.

The goodbye was a short one to save a few tears, "it's not like we won't see each other again." Lulu said choking on tears she glanced at Khimari sadly. "Good luck." Khimari nodded and watched as three figures faded into the Macalania woods down to the Thunder Plains. Something was nagging at Yuna telling her she should go with them, the answer to her dreams lay in their path and she was going in the opposite direction.

"Yuna should go with friends." Khimari said his deep voice had a small twinge off sadness. "Yuna and Khimari will meet up later." He leant down and hugged the small fragile woman; she smiled biting back tears and nodded.

"OK." She watched as Khimari left leaving her in the middle, turning to run she began to sprint so she could catch up with the other three. Wakka, Lulu and Rikku hadn't got very far when they walked straight into an ambush; they hadn't fought a fiend since Sin and were a bit rusty. Rikku ran at the blue wolf and managed to cut at its throat with her Godhand weapon, she turned back to smile at Lulu and Wakka but her eyes drifted past them to a small figure coming out of the shadows. "Yunie!" She cried happily jumping up and down waving her arm, Yuna smiled and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, she handed it to Rikku who started to clean of her weapon.

"I'm sorry but I think I should go the Farplanes before I start wondering around…" Lulu smiled and nodded hugging her gently.

"It's good to have you back, even if it was only for a small time." Wakka and Rikku hugged her then the journey resumed.

"I never really noticed before…but these woods are very beautiful ya?" Wakka asked looking around the surroundings; the sun broke through only certain trees making the snow on the ground glitter like small crystals. The multi coloured butterflies fluttered around the trees happily content.

"No…last time I never noticed it either…except the lake." A small blush crept onto Yuna's cheeks as the memory of Lake Macalania came back to her, as clear as crystal. She was thankful that it was partially hidden by the lack of sunlight, but some of it was noticeable. The group walked for a few hours, the air grew colder and Rikku started to huddle between them all trying to keep warm.

"There's another thing I never noticed," Rikku chattered jumping around now to keep warm, "this place is _freezing_."

"Maybe we should set up a camp? Or we could turn around and go to the temple?" Yuna suggested stopping at the lakes edge.

"Nah it would take to much time ya? Let's just set up a camp here, Lu can use her magic to start a fire." Lulu nodded and while she lit a fire the rest started to unpack their blankets out of bags, Yuna dug out some old thick coats and handed them around.

"Maybe we were all too busy thinking about Sin…and other stuff to notice the cold." She murmured.

"Yea…you had a lot on your mind Yunie but wouldn't we have noticed?"

"No," Lulu shook her head and unrolled her blankets laying them on the floor near to Wakka's, "Yuna was busy with Sin and Seymour but we were busy about what to do, we were worried about the final summoning…and what would happen to Yuna." Yuna remained silent and while the others stayed up to talk she lay down and went straight to sleep.

_Yuna stood in…nothing, there was nothing about her only darkness and pyreflies. At first they swam about in the air like tadpoles in a pond, but within seconds they were swarming around her like a swarm of pissed of wasps. Yuna opened her mouth to shout for help but instead her cry was replaced with mixed voices, young and old, male and female, all crying in agony and anguish._

Wakka was the first one to wake up; he jumped up almost tripping over Lulu who had come closer as the night had grown colder. Rushing to Yuna's side he shouted for water and spilled it over her face. This time when she opened her eyes she stayed awake, her eyes darting over her friends and brimming with tears. "The same dream?" Lulu asked gently holding a cup to Yuna's lips.

"No," Yuna shook her head and gratefully took the cup into her own hands, "it…it was the same voices screaming but this time I was standing in…nothing."

"Nothing?" Rikku shook her head brushing her hair from her eyes. "How can you be standing in nothing? And where did my clips go?"

"Over by the lake's side…and I don't know how I could be standing in nothing…I just was," Yuna stood up and began to pack her bags, "I can't take it, I'm going to the Farplanes now…something's happening and I want to know what."

"You know I'd hate to say it ya…but…maybe we didn't beat Sin?" Wakka said quietly looking at the ground. "How can we be sure? No one has ever done what we did…so no one would know…"

"What are you saying Wakka?" Yuna screamed at him, her voice cracking. "That Sin _is_ going to come back? That Tidus, my father, Sir Auron, Sir Jecht and all the guardians and Summoner's died for _nothing_." Wakka stepped over to the sobbing girl and hugged her tightly in a brotherly way.

"Ssh, no I didn't mean it like that," He whispered rubbing her shoulders, "look…Sin Can't come back because you sent them all…the Fayth and Sin…but maybe someone…I dunno connected with it? Or something is trying to bring it back?"

"Well…how about we go to Macalania temple?" Rikku suggested hidden behind a tree in the lake, they could hear faint splashing and when she appeared her hair was dripping.

"Why?"

"The Fayth…that would be a sure way to know…Yunie could go into the trials again and investigate and we could go to Macalania because it's closer." The party nodded in agreement and shouldering their bags began to leave.

The woods were cold and the road to the temple was even worse. A blizzard rained down on them so thickly they could barely see in front. "Hold hands with each other." Wakka called from the front. "That way none of us will fall over the edge." Yuna grabbed hands with Rikku and Lulu and carefully began to walk forward; Lulu's braids were whipped about through the winds slapping Yuna in the face. Trying her best to ignore this Yuna turned around to smile at Rikku, the fifteen year old girl was turning blue her legs were like walking icicles.

"I'm OK Yunie…as long as we get into the temple soon!" Rikku forced a smile, an icy wind swept past the group nearly knocking them of the edge. It took about an hour for the group to finally reach the entrance, the first time it had only taken a matter of minutes and even less to leave.

The inside of the temple was blissfully warm and the group were able to shed their thick coats, Rikku started to stretch and rub her legs to get the circulation going while Lulu and Wakka kissed. Yuna ignored them and stared at the temple, it had hanged so much. Now instead of a sacred temple it was used more for a hospital or a free inn where people could relax during blizzards. A small man came rushing forwards and Yuna braced herself for a hell of a lot of praising. "High Summoner Yuna, welcome." The former priest said bowing as he did the prayer gesture; Yuna did the same thing and smiled.

"Please call me Yuna," the man seemed flattered at been able to call her by her first name although Yuna told everyone to call her it, she hated been noticed as a High Summoner it made her sound like someone who was mighty and great when she wasn't. She was just an normal everyday person.

"How can I help you Hi- I mean Yuna?" Yuna smiled and held back a small giggle.

"I…I have a strange request," the man blinked patiently waiting for her to ask, "I…I need to enter the cloister of trials…would that be possible?"

"Of course," the priest nodded, "may I ask why?"

"I would like to say I can tell you but I don't know why myself." Yuna said in apology shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright then, is there anything else?" Yuna opened her mouth to say no when she remembered her friends.

"Yes, if it's possible could we get some warm clothes and maybe some hot drinks?" The man nodded noticing Rikku's still blue legs.

"Of course, would you like the drinks first or the trial?"

"If it's possible I'd like to enter the trial while my friends settle?"

"I believe you know the way, if I may I will help your friends."

"Thank you very much, you're very kind." Yuna said gratefully, but the man shook his head refusing her praise.

"High Summoner Yuna what I can do for you is _nothing_ compared to what you did for Spira, please think nothing of it." Before she could answer him, he walked off to greet her friends. Sighing Yuna waved to her friends and walked up the stairs to the trials, people watched her walk in whispering as she did so.

The trials were just as she remembered, as fresh in her memory as if she had only done them five minutes ago. Quickly she completed the trial and sprinted into the chamber, there was a dead silence. NO hymn of the fayth, sad but feeling a bit reassured - the hymn had always been a comfort to her but it was sung by the fayth - Yuna stepped into the chamber of the fayth. Below her feet lay a stone with a picture of Shiva, Macalania temples fayth, a few pyreflies flew about making Yuna's stomach jump. _Please don't be the fayth, please, _please_ don't be the fayth_. She begged some unseen person; the pyreflies flew around her before they flew to the centre of the circular stone. They took shape of a woman whose features were hidden under layer upon layer of clothing. Yuna bit down the wave of panic and managed to do the prayer gesture. "Welcome High Summoner." The fayth said smiling, "I see you fulfilled your task, I am grateful for it."

"I couldn't have done it without you though," Yuna said, "but why are you here? Shouldn't you be on the Farplanes?"

"Yes…but I have come to warn you…"

"What? What is it?" Yuna asked urgently unable to keep the panic from her voice. "Is Sin back?"

"No…that is not yet…someone you know is trying to achieve something very similar…High Summoner Yuna we ask off you once again…stop this traitor to Spira and save it's people once more."

"How?"

"Go to the Farplanes…you will find answers to your questions there, for now High Summoner good luck and farewell."

Rikku, Wakka and Lulu sat around a large fire drinking hot chocolate. "Do you think Yunie's OK?" Rikku asked smoothing a crease out of the green trousers she had been given, Wakka nodded as he took a deep drink.

"I'm sure she's fine, it's not like she hasn't ever done a cloister of trials before." She smiled wryly. They heard footsteps and the three turned their heads to see who was entering, Yuna entered her eyes were alert and her skin was a pasty pale colour.

"Yunie…what happened?" Rikku cried jumping up and running to her cousin.

"Was the Fayth there?" Lulu asked pushing the girl into a seat and pressing a hot drink in her hands.

"Yes," Yuna nodded weakly and flinched when Wakka let out a groan, "don't worry I think she knew I was coming," she smiled wryly, "I think the fayth like the fact I let them rest so she came to warn me…Sin is not back _yet_…someone's trying to bring it back."

"But who would do something like that?"

"I don't know and I don't _want_ to know." Yuna said tiredly.

"Well we'll find out soon enough."

"_We_?" Yuna shook her head, "you are _not_ coming with me this time…it's to dangerous and I'm not a Summoner anymore so I don't need guardians!" She argued.

"No you're not a Summoner. You're a High Summoner – you saved this world-" Lulu stared but Yuna cut her off quickly.

"You _helped_ me to defeat Sin, I wouldn't have without you and if you remember in the final battle it was _all_ off us, it wasn't just me who defeated it."

"So we have as much right as you to come along and save Spira again." Rikku said, no one could think of an argument against this and she smiled smugly.

"Fine…but won't people in Besaid be disappointed?" Yuna sighed trying to persuade them once more.

"Ah let, them be…this is more important ya?" Wakka said stretching out.

"In any case we're stuck here until this blizzard is over…" Yuna said plotting to ditch the group as soon as possible, she felt bad about thinking this she knew they only wanted to help but she didn't want them to risk their lives all over again.

The next morning when Yuna woke up she asked if the storm had finished, once it had been confirmed she hurriedly packed and readied herself to leave. "High Summoner Yuna your friends are waiting for you, they said that you should just know." A woman said, Yuna rolled her eyes and thanked the woman.

"I should have guessed you would have known." She said shaking her head as she greeted them outside the temple. "But are you _sure_ you want to do this? It could be even more dangerous then Sin."

"_Yes_." The three laughed in unison.

"And nothing is more dangerous then Sin," Lulu said solemnly, "nothing could cause the destruction and pain that Sin caused." Lulu, Wakka and Rikku walked off Yuna turned to face the temple and did the prayer gesture, even though Sin was gone it was still a frequent farewell or greeting.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three.

The group had hurried through the woods and were now halfway across the Thunder Plains, every so often Rikku would give a small shriek when a bolt of lightning struck to close by.

"Heh, you would have thought that by fighting Sin I wouldn't be afraid of this anymore." She laughed nervously and shrieked when a bolt struck right next to her, she grabbed Wakka's tanned arm and held onto him for dear life.

"Ow, jeez what makes you say a think like that ya?" He pulled her nails out of his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder instead. "Don't worry girls I'm the man of the party now…ya?" He grinned at each of them but slapped him self when he saw Yuna's sad face. "Aw Yuna…I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's OK and anyway…now that you're the man we can blame you for any mistakes." Fiends were becoming too frequent now and she felt bile rise in her stomach, it used to be fiends were attracted to Sin, now she didn't know why they were all around unless the person who was trying to remake Sin was getting closer. She couldn't take it, without even think about the others she ran the rest of the length to Guadosalam. "Yunie what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just don't want to waste any more time then I already have…" She said looking at the doors that would lead her to Guadosalam.

"Take your time Yuna." Lulu put her hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"That's something I don't have," Yuna smiled and put her hands on the large doors pulling them open, "in case you forgot…we have a world to save."

"Again ya?" The group carefully walked in, the tunnel leading to the underground city was deserted and they ran through it to avoid all people, they weren't so lucky when they entered the actual city. Some people hissed as Yuna walked in whispers of, "how dare she?" and more nasty comments were made. Some glared at Yuna with pure hatred, never mind she had saved their lives she had also killed their leader; even if he was an evil bastard, ignoring them all Yuna stepped forward towards the Farplanes.

"Halt." A guard stepped in front of her and glared down at her. "State your name and business."

"I am High Summoner Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid." She said determinedly deciding to use her rank against him. "I am the first Summoner to defeat Sin forever and live, I am the first Summoner to go against the teachings, I am the first Summoner who killed and married a Maester of Yevon. This list could go on."

"Yunie sarcasm won't help us right now." Rikku hissed in her ear and Yuna sighed and nodded.

"The business I have is nothing to do with you…and I demand you let me and my friends pass." The guard stared at her stonily but said nothing instead he stepped back and spat on her foot as she walked past. Ignoring this and the glares of pure hate Yuna stepped up to the entrance of the Farplanes.

"Come to gloat to our leader?" Someone jeered from behind.

"You should be living there! Not Lord Seymour." This was followed by more shouts, Yuna tried to ignore them all but could stand no more. She turned to face the crowd her eyes burning with anger.

"Your Lord Seymour tried to kill you all! He tried to become Sin, to destroy Spira. I and my friends saved you and Spira, and this is the thanks we get for risking our own lives?" Some off the people looked at the ground and dispersed but not everybody, they stayed behind to glare at the young High Summoner. Without another word Yuna spun about and stepped through into the Farplanes.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four.

Wakka and Lulu stepped over to the far corner where they thought of family and friends they had lost to Sin. Rikku stepped over and thought of the friends she had lost when Guado's had attacked the Al Bhed home on Bikanel Island. Yuna stepped over to opposite end of the other three and thought of her father, Sir Jecht, Sir Auron and Tidus. But Tidus never appeared; fear crept into her heart and tears spilled down her cheeks. It couldn't be Tidus who was trying to remake Sin was it? Her father smiled sadly and shook his head, he pointed to his left and when Yuna looked she saw a set of stony steps. Turning to call her friends she saw Auron shake his head, stepping down the steps alone Yuna looked around in amazement. The ground was covered in all types of beautiful flowers of all shapes, sizes and colours. Strong arms hugged her from behind and she turned her head to see her father, she smiled and turned to hug him back, it had been over ten years since she had done this.

"You did us proud." He whispered.

"Lord Braska don't get too carried away," Sir Auron smiled at Yuna and gave her a small hug when Braska released, "High Summoner Yuna…suits you." The three men laughed at her blush and Yuna looked around once again,

"Where's Tidus? What is this place? What's happening?" The questions tumbled out of her mouth without her even realising.

"That boy off mine…he left ages ago…that's all we can tell you." Jecht's scratchy voice, it was like sandpaper, told her kindly.

"As for your other questions, this is where we stay in the Farplanes it's not just that platform up there, there's a whole world here. And as for what's happening…maybe you should go call up some memories and see who else is missing." Yuna closed her eyes and thought with all her might about Tidus, she didn't care about anyone else only Tidus. But there were other people she wanted to see, her mother, her aunt, people she had met and who had died while she travelled. _Seymour_. Her eyes snapped open as the dream of the wedding came back to her mind. Everyone else she had thought about was there, except for Tidus and Seymour. Jecht, Braska and Auron smiled sadly and exploded into pyreflies the others around them did the same and swarmed around Yuna, she raised her arms in front of her for defence.

"Don't be silly we're not going to hurt you," said Braska's voice.

"You defeated Sin, Are you telling me you're scared of a bunch of harmless pyreflies?" Auron's sarcastic voice sounded close as if he was right next to her. Yuna nodded and lowered her arms bracing herself for the screams but they never came. Instead the landscape around her changed, she was standing in the middle of the platform again but Rikku, Lulu and Wakka were no where in sight.

"Don't ask questions just watch." Jecht's voice rang around the air. Yuna looked about for what she was to watch for.

_Seymour walked up the steps, he still walked around smugly with the air of authority he had carried in Spira. He walked up to the exit and raised his arms. "Seymour stop!" A young man's voice shouted, a blond head ran up the stairs and Yuna ran forward to greet him. Auron held her back gripping her shoulder tightly. _

"_This is a memory Yuna; you've been told he left." Yuna looked back toward Tidus, he wore the same black overalls cut short at the knee on one leg and halfway below his knee on the second. He wore the same yellow hoody that covered the top half of his body revealing a tanned broad chest and side. She longed to run over and to hold him, kiss him and to tell him she loved him but Auron's grip restrained her._

"_I won't let you go back, you belong here now Yuna sent you."_

"_That doesn't mean anything." Seymour's voice sounded feminine but masculine at the same time and it flooded Yuna with hate. Tidus raised his fists and lashed out at Seymour but the older man was stronger and wiser, he thought about his actions rather then act on feelings like Tidus did. A flash of white and Tidus had disappeared; Seymour smiled and stepped through the exit._

Yuna was standing back in the flowers he eyes sparkling with tears. "A fayth told us he's not dead…but that's all we know." Braska said gently wiping his daughter's eyes. "Don't worry we know you'll meet him again one day, your roads are destined to cross."

"Roads?" Yuna shook her head in confusion.

"The road within yourself, mine crossed Sin and came to a dead end, yours crossed Sin and carries on. Your road and many more will cross with each other."

"Including Seymour?" Braska nodded and Yuna groaned. "So…it's Seymour trying to remake Sin? That's why our roads are crossing…"

"Yes…"

"Where is he?"

"When you leave here…you won't have to look far," Braska hugged her once more, "the Fayth have agreed to lend you their powers once more…they think it is the least they can do for what you have helped them to do." He stepped back as pyreflies flew around her, Yuna held her arms out straight in front of her as one by one the Fayths entered her body, she glowed each time a pyrefly entered her and as they did a staff formed in her hands. Suddenly Yuna felt like she was almost complete, she knew what the other thing missing was. Tidus. Smiling she did the prayer gesture and said goodbye to those around her, she refused to tell why she carried her Summoner's staff in her hand until she had left the Farplanes, and then she had to break the news about the Fayths.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five.

The group hurried out of Guadosalam and towards the Moonflow; here they decided to set up camp. Yuna made sure that the other three were asleep before she changed and walked to the water's edge, she carried her staff enjoying the feeling of the curved smooth surface. It looked beautiful, pyreflies danced about the water's surface Yuna took off her boots and stepped onto the water, she floated on it just like she had done in Kilika when she had performed her first sending.

"Where are you Seymour?" She asked aloud not expecting an answer, that's why she jumped when she got one.

"Behind you," She spun about to see Seymour smirking at her, she raised her staff ready to send him once more, "please, you should know better _High Summoner_ Yuna." He spat the words like they were diseased. He raised his arm and the staff slid effortlessly out of her hands into his.

"Why are you trying to remake Sin? I ended Spira's summoning!" She fell into the water as she lost her concentration; she fought against the pyreflies swarming around her. They cried out in anguish as Seymour walked above them. Yuna fought harder she thrust her staff out above the surface trying to catch something that could help her surface. Something or someone grabbed the end and pulled it up; Seymour was smiling down at her as he did.

"You didn't end Spira's suffering, you postponed it." Seymour set her on the dry land and smiled down at her. "Till we meet again…"

"Rikku?" Yuna shoved her cousin trying to wake her. "Rikku wake up _now_ or we sleep out in the open in the Thunder Plains!" She cried desperately.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Rikku bolted up and the first thing she noticed was Yuna's face full of terror, "what's wrong Yunie?"

"I saw Seymour…can you contact Cid like _now_?" Rikku nodded and fished about for something in her pack, she pulled out something small and plugged it in her ear piece.

"Brother, kad vydran huf, fa haat dra yencreb yd dra Hundr frynv huf!" ("Brother, get father now, we need the airship at the North wharf now!") She held a small circle to her mouth as she spoke; Yuna heard a crackled reply but couldn't make out what was said. "He's coming now." Rikku said as she packed up her camp bed. Yuna woke up Lulu and Wakka and without even explaining she told them to pack up. The battle with Sin had taken over a thousand years; Yuna was determined to end this battle with Seymour within a week.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six.

Aboard the airship Yuna told Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Cid, Brother (Yuna's cousin and Rikku's older brother) and some other Al Bhed about what had happened. She was given a towel and sent to a room to dry and change into something dry. When she returned a plan had already been formed in people's minds.

"Fa haat du fynh dra baubma uv Spira." ("We need to warn the people of Spira.") One Al Bhed said, but Yuna shook her head,

"Yes we need to warn people but not everybody, I don't want to cause alarm."

"So who do we tell?" Rikku leant against the wall rubbing her forehead.

"Khimari ya?" Wakka suggested scratching the back of his head, Yuna nodded.

"I'll go to Mount Gagazet…Khimari and I can prepare the Ronso. Rikku you can help prepare the Al Bhed, Wakka and Lulu…I think you should ready some of the people in Besaid like the Aurochs and Crusaders…"

"I got a better idea ya…how about all of the Blitzball teams? Not just the aurochs ya?"

"Do you know where they all are?"

"Their home islands for the moment…Lulu can take charge of Besaid while I travel and prepare the teams." Yuna nodded.

"Cid can you take me to Mount Gagazet first, then drop of Lulu and then take Wakka and Rikku to where they need to be?"

"Of course." Cid, Rikku and Brother took their places in front of the controls; it didn't take long for Yuna to reach her destination which she was thankful for. Looking behind her she looked down at the Calm Lands sadly and ran up the mountain. Khimari was with a group of young Ronso; although they were only a few years old they were already half of Yuna's side.

"Yuna!" Khimari cried out, she smiled and hugged her friend tightly.

"How have you been?" He nodded and smiled at her with that cat-like grin of his. "I need your help...I'm sorry but Seymour broke out of the Farplanes…he wants to remake Sin…" Khimari led her into a tent, inside were Ronsos who were over fifteen feet tall, maybe even taller and that was when they sat down Yuna craned her neck at them all and smiled weakly.

"Tell them." Khimari whispered into her ear pushing her forward gently. Yuna opened her mouth but all that was omitted was a small squeak. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and started to tell the Ronso what was happening.

When Lulu was dropped of at Besaid people straight away knew something was wrong, her face was full of fear. They all gathered in the temple to hear her story and when she had finished someone cried out, "well what can we do? The Fayth are gone if Maester Seymour-"

"Ex - Maester." Someone said bitterly.

"It doesn't matter if he's a Maester or ex - Maester, we're still doomed if he brings Sin back. We have no more Summoners and the Fayth are gone." The first person snapped.

"The Fayth gave themselves to Yuna, but it doesn't mean Sin is back…they just want to help."

"We want to help to; we owe our lives to Lady Yuna."

"Please don't tell her that you'll only embarrass her," Lulu smiled and quickly told the villagers about the praise Yuna had been receiving and how Yuna had told them it hadn't just been her who defeated Sin, "she's been hiding in the Bevelle hotel room she was staying in." Shaking her head she quickly organised people into groups, mixing normal villagers with crusaders and priests of Yevon.

"What about us?" Called one of the Besaid Aurochs, he spun a blue and white ball on his index finger and chucked it to Lulu who caught it and chucked it back.

"Wait outside for Wakka; he wants you and all the other Blitzball teams to help."

Wakka stopped off at Kilika first before he moved to Besaid; he didn't want to wait around while Lu explained so he decided to go there last. The AL Bhed Psyches were already on the Airship and waiting for him when he returned. "Where now Wakka?" Rikku asked from her station at the ship's controls.

"I guess we have to ask the Luca goes ya?" Rikku nodded and Wakka rubbed his forehead, he hated those guys they were so obnoxious and annoying. He hoped they would help though; they were still people of Spira. He found the Luca Goers in the centre tossing balls at each other, one of them looked over and smiled nastily at Wakka.

"Well, well, well if it isn't _Sir_ Wakka."

"Leave it out Bickson; I need your help ya?" Wakka said planting himself straight in front of the younger man and glaring down at him. "Seymour Guado left the Farplanes, he wants to remake Sin."

"You expect me to believe this?" Bickson laughed and shook his head, his brown hair throwing of sunlight.

"You don't have to believe it ya, High Summoner Yuna does though." That shut Bickson up, no one would exactly question what a High Summoner had to say.

"So what does this have to do with us? We're just Blitzball players, we're not Summoners."

"We're gathering all the Blitzball teams who want to help, the villagers of Besaid and the Ronso to help stop him. Are you in?" Bickson nodded and motioned his team mates over.

"We're in." Wakka led them back to the Airship; he looked at the three teams around him and smiled.

"I guess we should go get Lu then ya?" He said to Rikku who nodded.

"What about Yunie though?"

"We'll get her and the Ronsos last."

The Ronso stood waiting for the Airship patiently, each grasping spears in his or hers hand. "Thank you Khimari." Yuna said quietly looking up at her blue furry friend.

"Khimari like to help Yuna, Yuna Khimari's oldest friend," she giggled and laid her small hand on his paw, "Yuna scared?"

"I'm terrified…I don't know why I mean it's only Seymour but…"

"Seymour Guado evil, Khimari and Ronso crush him for what he did."

"I'm sorry." She knew he was thinking about the time Seymour had massacred the Ronso, over half of the ones on Mount Gagazet had been lost. A noise overhead made Yuna look up and she could see the Airship landing near them. "Well…lets go." She and Khimari led the Ronsos up onto the Airship where they were greeted by the Besaid villagers, Blitzball teams, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku and Cid.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven.

_Yuna stood in the Zanarkand ruins, her heart was pounding as pyreflies flew about her. The ruins changed to the glorious Machina city it had once been, arches that moved like water spun about over her head. People ran about screaming, laughing and shouting for joy. In the distance she could a faint cheer and saw the Blitzball stadium in the distance. Yuna walked towards it, unnoticed by the people killed by Sin 1000 years ago, she didn't realise she was been followed either. She reached the stadium and stood in the entrance looking up at it in awe. She was in a trance, looking at the carved stone statues of people that were stuck to the walls, she didn't hear the first scream of terror. The second cut through her like a knife and when she turned around she saw the first Sin. A small child with a sun on his back ran past her along with the other Fayths. Yuna raised her staff and tried to summon an aeon but nothing happened, she was still invisible to people._

"_What's happening?" She cried out to the Fayth who was Bahamut, but he only ignored her even when she stood straight in front of him. She tried to grab his shoulders and shake him but her hands only passed straight through him._

"_They can't see you," she turned to glare at Seymour, "this is the first time Sin attacked Zanarkand. Unleashed by the people of Bevelle, the Fayth who survived this attack gave themselves to the Summoners…"_

"_And stopped it. I know." Yuna turned back to the city and watched in horror as it was ripped to shreds before her eyes._

"_A Spira without Sin is a Spira full of suffering."_

"_No you're _wrong_! A Spira _with_ Sin is a Spira full of suffering, Sin kills people it separates family, friends and lovers…why do you want to bring it back?"_

"_Because Sin cures hate…it unites people in their fear."_

"_It doesn't your people and the Al Bhed were shunned by Spira…now the Al Bhed are accepted into the world…"_

"_While the Guado remained shunned."_

"_They're still bitter…"_

"_The world is full of bitterness." Seymour turned out a long finger under her chin and turned her face back towards his. "I only want to end it."_

"_I won't let you bring back Sin," Yuna said determinedly, "you won't be ending our suffering because for the first time in a thousand years we are _not_ truly suffering. We're not living every day in fear."_

"_So you will fight me?"_

"_Yes." Yuna nodded._

"_Very well." Pyreflies exploded around them both and again all she could hear was the screams of pain and anguish._

"Yunie, Yunie wake up!" Rikku shook Yuna awake, the sound of the Airships engines groaned above her head as she woke up. "What happened Yunie?"

"I…I saw the first Sin…Seymour and the Fayths were there…it was horrible," she stumbled over her words not sure about what she was saying, she finally managed to get a grip and was able to explain her dream to Rikku, "why are you here anyway? I can't have been screaming _that_ loud."

"I was walking past your door when I heard you." Rikku explained. "Do you think we should go to the Zanarkand ruins?"

"I know we should…Seymour knows we're going to fight him…he won't waste time."

The ruins were eerie when she stepped of the Airship and onto the ground. Pyreflies flew about, skimming the ground or tops of rubble that used to be buildings. Tears filled Yuna's eyes as she thought of Tidus.

"Seymour I know you're here…show yourself!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. A few pieces of rubble fell from the tops of buildings as her voice rang from the ancient city. Yuna, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu and Khimari walked ahead of the large group of people their weapons raised and ready for action. Someone behind them started to sing the Hymn of the Fayth and the others joined in, Yuna and Rikku grinned at each other as they joined in to. The pyreflies reacted to this forming a globe around the large group protecting them from fiends as they walked on. Yuna felt herself relax a bit more as they walked on and on, the song was comforting to her and everyone else.

"Where is he?" Rikku whispered after about an hour of walking, Yuna shrugged and stopped walking.

"Split up, Wakka you take the Blitzball teams, Lu you take the villagers, Khimari the Ronso, Rikku the Al Bhed." Yuna ordered, no one bothered to argue except Rikku.

"Who're you going to go with Yunie?"

"Myself…if you find him whistle."

"How?" Bickson demanded from the back. "Just 'cause that Zanarkand boy taught you how to whistle doesn't mean we all can." Rikku held Yuna back from punching the over-confident Goer in the face,

"I think I have a suggestion to this." Cid handed Wakka, Lulu, Khimari, Rikku and Yuna a long wire with two globes stuck on either end. "Attach this piece to your ear," he held up the smallest globe and put it in his ear to demonstrate, "then who hook this end up to your mouth, we can talk through them and keep in contact this way."

"OK." Yuna nodded and followed Cid's lead hooking the ear piece and microphone the right way. "What are these?"

"Headphones are what's in your ears, microphones next to your mouth; I'll give you more detail when we're done."

"OK then is everybody ready?" People nodded clutching weapons and shifting uneasily. "Then let's go…and everybody, don't get killed, we've already lost enough of our people to Sin." Yuna walked straight on in the direction she had been going, the pyreflies sensing she was on her own followed her instead of the others, humming the Hymn of the Fayth Yuna continued to walk determined not to show any fear she might be feeling.

"Why do you sing that sing even though Yu Yevon is dead?" Yuna raised her staff ready to send Seymour.

"Because…because it's apart of us. For one thousand years this song has bought people a feeling of ease and comfort…" _And right now I need all the comfort I can get_. She added to herself silently. Seymour raised his arms and the pyreflies that had followed Yuna convulsed and started to react.

"Sin will be reborn soon High Summoner and then what will you do?"

"_Stop_ you." Yuna shouted, she pointed the microphone directly into her mouth and shouted. "Rikku! Rikku! Turn around the way I was coming, I found him."

"What about us ya?" Wakka's crackled reply came back.

"Yes, all of you." She heard Khimari roar his orders, Lulu gave them in her throaty voice, Rikku in Al Bhed and Wakka in his Jamaican accent.

"Do you really need your friends? Can't you fight me alone?"

"Yes," Yuna nodded and held her staff out in front of her, "and I will…"

"Then you won't mind been moved." Seymour waved his arms and the pyreflies crowded around them blocking out any sight from behind them, when they dispersed Yuna was standing in nothing, like in her dream. All around her she could hear the screams of pain and anguish and she covered her ears. "This is the sound you'll hear if Sin stays dead."

"No…I won't this is the sound I hear if it is reborn." She took her hands away from her ears and picked up her staff, "I won't stand and watch while you try to destroy my home." She spun about in a circle and started to perform the sending, the pyreflies started to disappear the screams quietened as the people were sent to the Farplanes.

"You think a simple sending will defeat me?" Seymour laughed as they were bought back to the Zanarkand ruins.

"Yunie, Yunie? What's happening?"

"Nothing…" Yuna raised her staff and stared fiercely at Seymour. "You're no more powerful then when I first sent you." Footsteps behind her told her that one of her friends and their group had arrived but she dare not take her eyes of Seymour.

"Yuna you in need of some help ya?"

"Ya." Yuna turned her head and smiled at Wakka, her big mistake as Seymour took that moment to wrap an arm around her neck and pull her against him.

"It would be unfortunate for Spira to lose its only surviving High Summoner wouldn't it?" He laughed pinning her arms down as she scratched and kicked at the arm around her neck. Yuna felt everything go black and she started to slump in Seymour's strong hold.

"I…can't…breath…" She groaned gasping for breath, but Seymour only tightened his grip.

"Let her go Seymour!" Lulu was the second person to reach them, Yuna managed to open one eye and stare at Lulu through a blur. _I'm going to die…they're all going to die…_She thought as tears poured down her cheeks._ The Fayth only gave themselves to me…_That made her more determined then ever to get out of his grip, but she didn't know how.

"Khimari…where…are…" She couldn't finish the sentence as Seymour choked her so tightly that she had to concentrate on breathing only.

"Ah, ah High Summoner that's cheating." Seymour giggled.

"Khimari, get your Ronso butt here _now_!" Wakka shouted into his microphone so loudly that Yuna managed to flinch.

Lulu rushed over to Wakka and put an a hand on his arm. "Wakka please help her," Yuna heard the fear and grief in the older woman's voice and more tears began to fall down her cheeks. Wakka shouted more orders to the people and Ronso around them, in a blast of fury Seymour let go off Yuna and lunged at Wakka, that was his first mistake. Yuna used all of her strength to grab her staff and call and Aeon as she fell onto the cold hard dusty floor. Seymour's second mistake was underestimating the groups' strength. The Ronsos had arrived and were now throwing their spears at him, none of them missing. Although she had managed to call an Aeon it didn't help the group as much as she hoped, within a minute the Aeon Bahamut had been defeated and Yuna collapsed onto the floor unnoticed by the group as they continued to fight.

The battle raged for hours, Blitzballs with spikes flew through the air to hit Seymour and eventually he backed out of the fight. People began to cheer but he cut them off sharply, "I wouldn't cheer just yet," he said as he picked a limp body of the floor, a small woman wearing a long purple skirt, white top with a yellow band around it, her head rolled backwards to reveal her face.

"Yunie!" Rikku ran forward but a blast of magic from Seymour sent her reeling back into Wakka and Lulu. The air around the large group grew tense, people shuffled wanting to fight but were held back by fear for the High Summoner.

"_Yuna…Yuna?" Lord Braska's voice was all around her. "Yuna your friends need you, wake up."_

"_I can't." She sobbed._

"_You _can_, girl I didn't die just so you could die like this! I died so you could die an old lady."_

"_I know…I'm sorry."_

"_Don't say your sorry get up and _fight_."_

"_I can't he's too strong…help me…" Strong arms lifted her to her feet and Sir Auron's face appeared in front of hers._

"_We will only help you if you wake up and fight, send Seymour we'll do the rest. Understand?"_

"_Yes." Yuna nodded weakly and struggled to open her eyes._

"Seymour?" Yuna croaked looking around through the blur, strong hands were holding her up but they held her to tightly cutting off the circulation to her arms. "Seymour let me go…I'm too weak to fight I give up." Seymour looked down at her searching her face for a hint that she was lying.

"Alright then Lady Yuna, sit here while I finish this world."

"You won't hurt them?"

"Only for a short time, then they can rest in the Farplanes for eternity." He set her down by a wall and kicked her staff away from her; he didn't notice the pyreflies above their heads. He kissed her cheek and turned his back to her lifting his arms to the sky. The pyreflies nudged the staff carefully and slowly to Yuna as she stood up and began to dance, Seymour didn't notice the pyreflies that came from him, he put it down to the people who had died here at the hands of Sin and fiends. He didn't realise it was him until it was too late, lashing out he threw a spark of magic at Yuna intending to kill the already half dead Summoner, but the pyreflies threw themselves in front of her as a shield and the blast was thrown back consuming Seymour.

"You belong on the Farplanes Seymour." Braska walked up behind his daughter also carrying a Summoners staff, he was followed by three other Summoners who had also defeated Sin. Joining Yuna they danced and performed the sending, Seymour cried out angrily as he disappeared and Yuna collapsed.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight.

Yuna slept the whole way back to Besaid, she dreamt of people thanking her, off her father, Sir Jecht and Sir Auron. But not once did she dream of Tidus.

Three months later, six months after the final battle with Sin, Yuna wondered about the Island of Besaid and stopped at the water's edge of the ocean, she could see a ship in the distant. An Al Bhed salvage ship and she waited for it to dock. "Yunie!" Rikku jumped of the ship and hugged her cousin tightly.

"Rikku, what's wrong?" Yuna laughed as she hugged the girl back.

"Nothing, I just thought you'd like to join our sphere hunting group?"

"Sphere hunting…no thanks…I think I'll skip and just live a quiet life here…"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive…maybe someday I will but not now."

"OK…" Rikku seemed a bit disappointed but Yuna couldn't help it, she had, had enough excitement and was ready to settle down. Maybe one day she would join the Sphere Hunting group with Rikku, but for now she just wanted to wait for her road to cross with Tidus so she could see him again.


End file.
